


Art: The Doctor's Dilemma

by Bluespirit



Series: American Romance Library [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin, M/M, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top cardiac surgeon, Steve McGarrett thinks he knows all about the workings of the human heart - until he loses his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Doctor's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ray of Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597842) by [Kamui_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui_kun/pseuds/Kamui_kun), [Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha)
  * [Finding the Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490411) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there)




End file.
